Don't Stop Believin'
by Laur Jeevas
Summary: Various oneshots with various pairings. Some songfics, some aren't. :
1. TShirt

MattxOC [my OC, Carys]

* * *

**_T-Shirt  
based on the song of the same name by Shontelle._**

_Try'na decide, try'na decide  
If I really wanna go out tonight,  
I never used to go out without ya,  
Not sure I remember how ta,  
Gonna be late, gonna be late,__  
But, all my girls gonna have to wait,  
'cause I don't know if I like my outfit,  
I tried everything in my closet._

Today was officially the worst day of my life. It started off good; I woke up cuddled into Matt, but now...  
I'm never going to wake up beside him again, ever.  
I saw my husband die on television. I saw him get out of the car, raise his hands in surrender, and I saw him get shot. I saw him fall, I saw him bleed, and all I could do was stare.  
I went down to where he died, in downtown Tokyo. It didn't actually hit me until then what'd happened.  
I'm not where we were staying now. I'm in a hotel, courtesy of my old friend and rival, Near, and my best friend, Angel. They'd moved all my, and Matt's stuff into this room, and now, here I am, sitting cross legged on the bed, staring at the wall.  
Eventually, I moved my gaze down to one of the bags, where something red and striped caught my eye. I finally got up and pulled at the garment, tugging one of Matt's shirts out.  
Bringing it to my face, I could smell him. Aftershave and cigarette smoke.

_Nothin' feels right when I'm not with you,  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos,  
Takin' them off 'cause I feel a fool,  
Try'na dress up when I'm missin' you,  
I'ma step out of this lingerie,  
Curl up in a ball with something Hanes,  
In bed I lay,  
With nothing but your T-shirt on,  
With nothing but your T-shirt on._

I bit my lip, looking down at the shirt in my hands, then laid it down on the bed, kicking my boots off and tugging my vest over my head.  
My hair fell in my eyes, before I reached down and undid the button on my jeans, pulling the fly down and stepping out of them. Next to come off were my socks, then my bra, and finally, my panties. I sighed to myself as I pulled the striped shirt over my head, before smoothing it down over my body.  
God, it really did smell like him, and the scent alone made me want to cry myself to sleep. I looked out of the window, over Tokyo, but it simply didn't feel right.  
Nothing feels right without him there; playing some game and smoking, mumbling about something or other.  
Shaking my head, I looked back down at the bag, and saw something orange glinting at the bottom, and I leant forward, reaching out and swiping whatever it was, bringing them up.  
I froze.  
In my hand, was a pair of bloostained, cracked goggles.I dropped them, and they landed on the bed with a light thud, as I clapped my hand over my mouth, the tears finally spilling over my eyes.

_Gotta be strong, gotta be strong ,  
but I'm really hurtin' now that you're gone,  
I thought maybe I'd do some shopping,__  
But I couldn't get past the door,  
__And now I don't know, now I don't know,  
If I'm ever really gonna let you go,  
And I couldn't even leave my apartment,  
I'm stripped down, torn up about it.  
_

I was past trying to be strong now. I didn't want to believe it, put the horrible, sickening, heartbreaking realization finally hit me.  
He really was gone.  
And that's what set me off. The sobs racked through my body, and I could feel myself shaking every time I tried to take a breath. I assumed I probably woke Angel up, and Near...  
Well, Near didn't ever sleep.  
I picked up the goggles once more, and held them to my chest, still sobbing. I wondered to myself who'd left them, and why they'd left them.  
A thousand questions were running through my now aching head; like why had they taken Matt? Why couldn't it be someone on the street? Why was he stupid enough to go through with this?  
My sobs calmed down, but I was still crying. I sighed, not letting go of the goggles or shirt, and I crawled under the covers.

_Nothin' feels right when I'm not with you,  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos,  
Takin' them off 'cause I feel a fool,  
Try'na dress up when I'm missin' you,  
I'ma step out of this lingerie,  
Curl up in a ball with something Hanes,  
In bed I lay,  
With nothing but your T-shirt on,  
With nothing but your T-shirt on._

An hour later, Angel knocked at my door. I looked up, my eyes sore from crying and wiped my face.

"Come in." I said hoarsely, and Angel walked in, looking upset and holding a package.

I sat up and looked at it, as Angel laid it down on the bed.

"You might want me to stay when you open this..."  
I nodded, allowing her to stay as I opened the package, and I stared down at the contents.  
One bullet-hole ridden, blood-soaked tan fuzzy vest, complete with cigarettes, a lighter and a destroyed Nintendo DS.

"I need to be alone." I whispered. Angel nodded and left.

"I'm just next door, Chica."

Finally alone, I laid the package on the floor, and laid back, closing my eyes and letting the tears fall. This was all too much at once.  
I couldn't handle it, and any sort of strength I had was gone.  
All I could do was cry, and that's all I did, all night. I cried for him, praying he'd come back.

That's when I learned that prayers are never answered.  
Matt was never coming back. So what did I do?  
I cried myself to sleep, with nothing but his shirt on.


	2. Love Story

CarysxMatt again.

* * *

**Love Story  
based on the song by Taylor Swift**

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase__  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said..._

I was fourteen the first time I laid eyes on her, and I remember it well. She was as beautiful back then as she is now, and she simply took my breath away.  
I fell for everything about her, almost immediately. Her long dark brown hair. Her hazel eyes. Fuck, her smile...  
I mean, I'd seen her around the orphanage plenty of times, but it was when I turned fourteen that I started to see her like that.  
It was summertime, and I was sitting against the tree, playing some game, and she was making daisy chains and talking with her best friend, Angel.  
Then, the most annoying girl at Wammy's, Linda ran over to me, skidding at my feet. I saw Carys glance back and glare at Linda, before whispering something to Angel, both girls giggling.

"You wanna know a secret?" Linda grinned. I sighed and shrugged, and she giggled, meaning I was being told anyway "Carys has a thing for you."

"Really?"I blinked underneath my orange goggles. Linda laughed and nodded "Like...are you serious?"

"Yes! Oh, are you going to laugh at her?"

"Hell no," I stood up, grabbed a couple of pink roses, before I mumbled "I'm going to ask her out."

It took a lot for me to go and ask her out, but thankfully she said yes. Angel seemed happy, and Carys smiled and blushed under her fringe.  
We'd been together a few weeks, before Roger confronted me for the first time. I saw Carys sobbing on the staircase, and went to run to her.

"Mr. Jeevas." Roger said sternly, staring me down. I looked up at him and blinked "You know relationships are forbidden here until you're at least sixteen. I want you to stay away from Miss. Williams."

That was when I began to resent Roger, and I knew that not even he would keep me away from Carys.  
Nothing on Earth could keep me from her.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story__Baby, just say yes  
So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said..._

Carys and I partnered each other in our classes from that day on, letting our teachers think we were just friends.  
Just friends that held hands under the table.  
We hung out as much as possible, keeping out of Roger's sight.  
I remember the night we first kissed. We sneaked out at midnight, and walked down to the rose garden.  
The sky shone with thousands of stars, and there was a meteor shower due that night.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Carys smiled, pointing skywards. I nodded and shyly put an arm around her shoulders, half expecting her to shrug it off.

She didn't, thankfully. She turned to look at me, and I faced her, my stomach filled with butterflies. Slowly, I inched my face towards hers, and she did the same, our lips touching a couple of seconds later.  
I couldn't believe how magical it was, and I grinned against her lips, pulling away after a minute or so, and holding her close to me, both of us gazing skywards as the meteor shower began.  
The sneaking out went on for a long time, until we were both fifteen and a half, and then one day, Roger caught us. Apparently he'd been tipped off by a jealous Linda.

"I believe I told you to stay away from Miss. Williams, Mr. Jeevas."

I glared and wrapped my arms around her "Maybe I don't want to."

"Miss. Williams, please go inside," Roger said dangerously. Carys looked at me, and I nodded, kissing her cheek, watching as she ran inside "Mr. Jeevas, you _know_ this is forbidden, yet you still do this! Why, may I ask?"

"Because I love her. I know who tipped you off, and I know she's jealous, because she's not Carys. We're happy, and I believe our studies are better than ever, if I'm correct, and I don't want to wait another eight months to be with her."

Roger looked annoyed "Then I'll make sure you don't see each other. Go inside, Mr. Jeevas."  
And from that moment on, I hated him.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes  
Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said _

"What the actual hell is up with you, Jeevas?" Angel had pulled me to one side, glaring daggers at me. I had barely seen Carys over the past eight months, Roger having meant what he'd said back then "She thinks you hate her or something. Oh, and by the way, she turns sixteen tomorrow."

"I know she does," I murmured, an idea suddenly crossing my mind "Damn, that's it! Angel, baby, I have to go!"

"Matt!" she called after me angrily, shaking her head, as I sped off to see Roger. I banged on his office door, waiting for him to allow me to enter.

"Come in."

I walked into the spacious office, closing the door after me, looking up at him.

"Mr. Jeevas..."

"Carys turns sixteen tomorrow. I need to ask your permission about something..."

_Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said  
Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

It was Carys' sixteenth birthday, and when I looked at her, she looked sad. She was with Angel and Near, her head on Angel's shoulder.

"Carys?" I said quietly, and she turned to me, looking up.

"Matt? You've no idea how alone I've been feeling," she jumped up and hugged me, not caring who saw. I held her tightly and kissed her hair "I've waited on you, and you never showed and I thought you hated me an-"

I silenced her with a kiss, and both Angel and Carys stared at me stunned. My heart was pounding and my throat was dry; I was nervous. I knelt down, reached in my back pocket and pulled out the box, opening it.

"Marry me, Carys." I asked, confidently, even though I was nervous. She stared at me, eyes wide "I talked to Roger...he's okay with it...so please, please, just say yes. I love you, and that's all I know and all I care about."

She nodded, then jumped on me "Of course, Matty. How could I say no?"

I slipped the ring on her finger, pulled her up and kissed her. Angel dabbed at her eyes, a few tears slipping out and I grinned.  
After everything, she was mine, officially, and she still is, to this very day. We married on June 18th, now that we're both eighteen, and really, back then, it was like we were in some sick, twisted love story, and truthfully? I enjoyed it.

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._


	3. Just Like Heaven

CarysxMatsuda.  
This one's an M one

* * *

**Just Like Heaven**

"This is nice."

I looked down at the girl in my arms and smiled, holding her tighter. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and if I was honest, she suited it that way.  
Warm water rippled around our middles and I heard her sigh happily, leaning her head into my chest, and I leant down, kissing her head gently. I guess this spa day was a good idea, and we intertwined our fingers, swaying to the soft music that played.

"This song's from Sailor Moon," she grinned, giggling to herself "it's called Tuxedo Mirage."

"It's nice. Rather romantic." I smiled, kissing her again, pulling her even closer to me. I could have stayed in that position all afternoon; holding her and kissing her with that song in the background.

Sadly, our afternoon in the hot spring came to an end, and we left the spa, heading to a nice restaurant back in the city, where I'd reserved us a table.  
It was a fancy place; dead in the centre of the city, and on a top floor, so it had spectacular views over Tokyo. I only wanted the best for Carys; she deserves it, after everything she's been through in the past year, and also, I wanted her to be happy.  
I wasn't her ex-husband, I knew that, and I couldn't ever be him. Not that I wanted to be. Matt was a cheating scumbag, who probably would have died anyway, possibly from some sexually transmitted disease....  
Anyway, enough about that bastard.

So I took her to the nicest restaurant in the Kanto region; The Ivy.

"Oh my god, this place is amazing." she gasped, looking around. The dress code was a suit and dress one, so Carys stood in a red dress, and I stood by her, in a tuxedo. People commented on how good we looked together, and I couldn't help but smile. Carys herself suppressed a blush, and held onto me tighter, smiling up at me.  
Finally, we were seated, and I noticed Ide sitting a few places away. He smiled at both Carys and I, and waved before going back to his dinner with his wife.  
I turned back to Carys, and smiled, taking her hand across the table.

"You're beautiful."

She blushed and looked down, smiling "And you are too."

We ordered shortly after, and talked whilst we ate our meal. I couldn't tear my eyes from the beautiful girl in front of me the whole time; and her cheeks were tinted pink with a slight blush the whole time and she had a gorgeous smile that wouldn't leave her face.  
It was official; I was in love with this girl.

We headed home not long after we'd finished eaten, and as soon as my apartment door was closed behind us, I kissed her. Gently at first, but as time went on, the kisses became more and more heated; more passionate between us. I lifted Carys up and she wrapped her legs around me, and I made my way to the bedroom, still kissing her, and I laid her down on the bed gently, crawling on top of her and kissing her neck.  
Carys let out a small moan and wrapped her arms around my neck, that being her cue to let me go on. I smiled and laid my hands on her waist, trailing butterfly kisses back up her neck, before kissing her lips once more.

"Matsu..." she said hoarsely, looking at me through half lidded eyes. I smiled and kissed her "if we do this...don't fuck me. Make love to me."

"I will, love." I replied and I hesitated slightly when it came to unzipping her dress. She gave me a nod as if to say it was okay, and with a gulp, I slowly undid it, still kissing her. She began undressing me, pushing my jacket off, then undoing my tie, throwing that behind me.

Our eyes didn't once break contact when we were stripping each other, and it felt like we were baring more than skin to each other, and I gazed down at her when she was fully undressed.

"I look horrible," she whispered, turning away. I moved her face so she was looking up at me, and I shook my head.

"You look beautiful. You take my breath away, Carys."

She smiled, and pulled me down towards her so she could kiss me, and she spread her legs and gave me a nod "Matsu...I'm ready...just...don't hurt me."

I nodded and pushed inside her slowly, groaning a little as I did, and once again, we didn't break eye contact, even though we moaned and our breath hitched. My fingers were intertwined with hers, as I continued to thrust; slowly.  
It was the first time I'd done anything like this for years. The Kira case had taken up most of my time, and I hadn't had much time to date people, but it was like Carys had dropped into my life at the most perfect time, and I had almost all the time in the world to be with her.

"Matsuda..." she sighed out, pulling me closer and burying her head in my shoulder. I smiled and moved to kiss her, keeping my pace slow. She kissed back, running her hand through my hair , before moaning and looking at me again, her eyes full of an emotion I couldn't fathom.

She looked like she was going to cry, but at the same time, her eyes were full of love, and it confused me a little. I faltered and she gazed at me "Please...Matsu, don't stop."

"I won't." I whispered, biting my lip and holding her close. It'd been an hour now, and I wasn't going to last much longer, and from the sound of Carys' moans, she wasn't either "Carys...love...I don't think I'm going to last for much longer..."

"Let go, Matsu...I'm not either..." she moaned, her grip around me tightening as her breathing increased in speed and her moans became even louder "Oh god Matsu...oh my god..."

I felt her walls tighten around me, and that sent me over edge, with a long moan of her name, and I simply held her; kissing her hair as I withdrew. We laid like that for a few minutes, before she finally spoke.

"That was amazing, Matsuda." she looked me straight in the eye and I smiled, blushing slightly "Really."

"It was," I smiled, kissing her. She smiled and crawled under the covers, and I joined her, letting her settle in my arms.

"Goodnight, Matsuda. And thank you for today," she yawned, closing her eyes.

"You're very welcome, love." I smiled, kissed her head and closed my eyes, as sleep washed over us both.


	4. Shine

**MattxCarys; post-Matsuda.**

**

* * *

**

**_Shine_**_**  
Based on the song by The Morning Of...**  
_

_I step outside into the light  
The sun is bright, I close my eyes  
The summer caught me by surprise  
and now I'm left here waiting  
for you to tell me how it is  
If I could only get a kiss  
I could make you take a risk  
on a boy who wants this  
And now the sun has sunk below  
The evening wind now starts to blow  
I catch the scent of your perfume__  
It lifts me higher than the moon  
I'll be fine if you stay by my side... _

I want to know where I stand, Carys. I really do. I love you, I really do. I made mistakes, I know I did, and this is why I'm willing to give up everything for another chance.  
It's nice having you laying beside me again. You're beautiful, did you know that?  
What am I talking about? Of course you know that...I'm sure Matsuda told you that constantly. Or did he? I know I always told you that you were beautiful back when you were mine before.  
I wish you'd kiss me more than anything, and yes, I know; you're scared about trying again.  
I could make you take a risk, on the geek who wants this more than anything in the world. I'd kill Mello for a second chance with you. I honestly would.  
I can't help but smile when I see you lying there, sleeping. You're wearing that Britney perfume I love too.  
Curious, isn't it? I think so.  
But anyway, please Carys. I'll only be okay if you stay by my side.

_Never felt this way in my whole life  
Never had this feeling before tonight  
I can't get you off my mind  
Cause you shine, Girl  
Oh you know you shine_

_Your eyes are brighter than the sun  
They make me see that you're the one  
Your smile takes my breath away  
and leaves me with nothing to say  
You aren't like any other girl  
that I've met in this whole world  
You're so much more than they can be  
So won't you please just be with me?  
I'll be fine if you stay the night... _

You're so...I don't know how to explain it, and the way you look right now...  
It's like there's a shining halo around your beautiful head. You shine, did you know that? You're like a star. Fucking beautiful.  
Your eyes are like home to me; always so warm and loving, never judgemental, and they're that shade of hazel that reminds me of the winters we spent back in Wonston, curled up in front of the fire with hot chocolate. Remember those?  
And then there's your smile...the same smile I fell for all those years ago. It's so bright and just...gorgeous.  
Just like the rest of you. It's not just your smile that takes my breath away; it's all of you. You're simply breathtaking.  
You're different to every other girl I've met, you know.  
You stand up for what you believe in, and you defend the ones you love, even if it means it'd kill you. You're so beautiful, you're strong and you're just fucking amazing, Carys Marie, you really are.  
You're so much more than what the rest of them were. You're a million fucking times more than anyone else in this world.  
So please, Carys...I'm begging you to take a chance on this. On us.  
I'll be fine as long as you stay with me tonight. Don't go back to your room; stay here...

_Never felt this way in my whole life  
Never had this feeling before tonight  
I can't get you off my mind  
Cause you shine, Girl  
Oh you know you shine_

_And I'd give up forever to see the day  
Where the two of us both could just walk away  
hand in hand..._

_Never felt this way in my whole life  
Never had this feeling before tonight  
I can't get you off my mind  
Cause you shine, Girl  
Oh you know you shine _

And I really would give up forever to see the day that you and I hold hands, and walk back up the path to our home.  
You're the only one I want. I want to be with you until we're old and grey, and we have grandchildren and all that stuff...  
I'm not good with this lovey dovey stuff. You should know that as well as anyone, but yeah, I just wish you could hear what I have to say right now. Part of me wishes that you were feigning sleep, and listening to every word and were taking it all in, and what I'm about to say, I want you to remember it.  
I love you.  
I love you, Carys Marie Jeevas. I want us to be us again. Things'll be different this time, I swear it. I'm not gonna mess you around again.  
Haha, get me. Pouring my heart out.  
God, I have really changed.  
I guess I'm done now, being all lame and cheesy and all that bullshit. I'll probably just cuddle into you now; I hope you don't mind.  
I just want you to know how I feel, you know? Oh well...you didn't hear a word, but hell, I said it.  
Goodnight Carys, I love you. Please think about taking me back.

I close my eyes and feel you shift against me, cuddling into me, and when I heard the words escape your lips, I couldn't help but let that one tear slip onto my cheek.  
"_I love you too."_


	5. Culinary Delights

**MattxCarys, post Matsuda  


* * *

**

**Culinary Delights  
**

If there was one thing Carys prided herself on, it was the job she did as Head Chef at the Fisher's Arms in Wonston, and today was no different.  
Wearing her usual attire of a red vest and jeans, with black skate shoes instead of boots, and her hair tied back, Carys still managed to look completely stunning.  
Today was a special day though; today was the day the new manager of the Fisher's Arms started work, and the staff were meeting him today too.

"Okay," the front of house manageress strode into the kitchen "This is our new manager, Matt."

All the kitchen staff, but Carys smiled and waved. Carys stood, eyes wide and jaw dropped slightly.  
Of all the fucking people named Matt in England, the Matt that had taken over the pub happened to be her god-fucking-damned husband.

"Matt fucking Jeevas." Carys said finally "I believe you and I need to have a quick word..."

Carys could hear the two girls in the kitchen sighing "I can't believe he's married...he only looks about twenty one..."

Carys growled as she dragged her husband upstairs, to where the rooms for people staying overnight where, and she shoved the redhead down onto the bed.  
He blinked, then looked up at her from behind orange-tinted goggles sheepishly "Hi Car..."

"Don't you 'hi Car' me, Mail!" she hissed, venom dripping from her words. Matt looked utterly petrified "What on earth are you doing!? Do you actually know anything about managing a business!?"

"I...uh...no."

"Exactly! And you come in and take over a business!? Mail Jeevas, you have officially lost the fucking plot."

"Car, come on..."he said, standing up and moving towards her. In the blink of an eye, his sad frown changed into a wicked, wicked smirk, and he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss before pulling away "Don't get me wrong...you're hot when you're mad...but when you're screaming my name at the top of your lungs..."

His lips moved from hers and onto the sensitive flesh of her neck; causing Carys to simply moan his name, his wife forgetting why she was so mad as soon as his tongue grazed across her soft spot.  
He then began backing her toward the bed, smirking as he kissed her again, and she fell back onto the bed, arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Was this your plan?" she groaned, pulling away from him and tugging at the plain black t-shirt he was wearing. Looking at Carys, you wouldn't think she was sex-crazed, but by god, she was, and the way she was tugging her husband's shirt over his head was just evidence of this. Matt smirked down at her and started unzipping her jeans, after she'd kicked her shoes off.

"Maybe yeah, maybe no." he snickered "This is just an ideal advantage. You looking all sexy...and beds up here? Hell yeah, I didn't know this before, but now that I own this place, and I can do as I wish...this might happen more often."

"Good." she pulled Matt into a deep kiss, letting him pull the straps of her top off, and sliding the top down her body, making sure his hands grazed across her womanhood as he did so. Carys moaned deeply, pulling away and smirking up at him, before tugging his jeans off and flipping them over, so she was now on top and in control.  
Matt simply smirked, flinging her bra across the room.

"So," Carys started, feeling him up underneath the stupid boxers he was wearing "You bought this place? So it's ours to do what we want with?"

"Yup," he groaned, throwing his head back "But that's unimportant right now, Carys. We can talk about that after..."

She grinned wickedly, still feeling him up and when he looked up again, her eyes were even darker with lust, and this, to Matt, was the biggest turn on in the world "Fucking damnit, Carys."  
Matt flipped them over again, almost ripping the pink boyshorts that Carys wore off, as he spread her legs and knelt down between them. Carys propped herself up on her elbows to watch him, her eyebrow raised, but then she moaned when he began to kiss her thighs gently; teasing her as he neared her centre.  
Carys moaned, her head thrown back and grinned as he slipped two fingers in her, brushing against her spot as he lapped at her centre, like a kitten lapping at milk.

"Holy...fuck, Matt." she whimpered, her hand tangled in his hair. He snickered and looked up at her, receiving a glare for stopping.

"Hey!" he held up his hands in defeat "I'm not getting you off now...I mean...I _am_ **the** Sex God, after all...and you haven't had the main course yet. That was just the starter..."

Carys giggled as he moved up to kiss her again, and she pulled his boxers down, before breaking their kiss to smirk at him "Give me the main course then."

"As you wish."

Then he was thrusting into her with vigour, groaning when he was inside her. Carys' hands were tangled in his hair, as she pulled him down to kiss her again, whilst he thrusted into her.  
He was panting by now, pressing his forehead to Carys' as he went, neither of them breaking eye contact, as she wrapped her legs around his waist to forced him in deeper.

"Harder, Matt." she panted, placing her hands on his cheeks as he obliged and went deeper and faster, groaning loudly. Carys moaned his name, over and over, nearing her climax and from the way Matt was currently tensing, she assumed he was too.

"Car, let go," he grunted, kissing her neck. She nodded and could feel her orgasm overpowering her; and by hell, it was one hell of a powerful one.

She couldn't help it either, she screamed his name out, riding the waves as Matt finally let go, not screaming, but yelling her name, before collapsing on top of her, grinning.

"Damn," Carys smirked, creeping up the bed and slipping under the covers "Just...damn."

"I told you...I'm the Sex God...no one beats me," he smirked, joining her "and you know what the best part is?"

"What?"

"I'm all yours."

She smiled and closed her eyes, her head leaning on Matt's chest "Good."  
It was then someone timidly banged on the door, and peeked their head in "Matt?"

"Ah, Martine!" Matt smiled at the girl "Close up for the day. Send everyone home, okay?"

"Oh...o-okay..." and with that, Martine disappeared, leaving the couple on their own.

"Here's a plan," Matt smirked "we have a little nap...then I'll give you dessert."

Carys simply grinned.


	6. Witchcraft

MattxCarysxMatsuda

* * *

_**Witchcraft  
Based on the song Witchcraft by Pendulum**_

_It's in your eyes, a colour fade out,  
Looks like a new transition,  
The starting up and shaking your ground,  
Turning your head to see a new day calling.  
Does it feel like a head to lean on?  
A snapshot of where you were born,  
I'm looking for your hand in the rough,  
You're caught in the wire,  
Well I'll lift you out._

She knew just what Matt had been up to, again. It was as if all the colour had faded from her normally bright hazel eyes, and it was like it were a sort of transition, that'd started, shaking her world completely and turning it on its side.  
Carys turned her head, watching as the sun rose across her dewy lawn, giving the bright green grass an almost golden hue.  
She really didn't know what to do. Closing her eyes, London felt as cold as Cardiff did to her. London felt as lonely as Cardiff did. London made her feel belittled, just like Cardiff did. Cardiff was the one place Carys wanted to forget, but never, ever could.  
As she wished Matsuda was there with her, she sighed. Matt had sworn he'd never commit adultery again, but really, why the hell did she listen to a goddamn pathological liar? Why?  
Opening her eyes, she realised Matsuda wasn't coming and Matt really was screwing other girls behind her back again.

"Typical," she snarled, her voice thick with tears "bloody typical."

Sparking up a cigarette, Carys sat up in her empty bed.  
Only the thought of Matsuda kept her sane.

_Leading on the action,  
Caught in a cell phone's rays,  
Bleeding on the sofa,  
Staring at the wayside,  
He's coming and she knows it,  
Even if she knows why,  
Footsteps in the hallway,  
Girl, you haven't got time.  
You gotta get out,  
Go far away._

Lounging on the sofa, Carys had done the unthinkable and called Matsuda. She needed him and she needed him as soon as he could get there.  
The way she was laying, was as if she was bleeding to death on the lavish cream sofa; as if her heart was bleeding and she was just lying there, simply taking it and allowing herself to bleed.  
She then stared down at her waist, was Carys not skinny enough? Not pretty enough? Just...why did Matt do it?  
She wished she knew why, what she'd done wrong for him to go and do this to her. Upon hearing Matt's footsteps, Carys looked up.

"I'm off out," he pecked her cheek goodbye "I'll see you later love."

"Bye." she mumbled in reply, not even glancing up at him.

He was coming and she knew it, and she knew why. Matsuda was on his way, to hopefully save her and take her away.  
She had to get out and go far away.

_Darkness in the bedroom,  
Maybe she is resting up,  
Maybe she was out late,  
Just come back from the club,  
I can't hear her breathing,  
Something doesn't seem right,  
Killer in the hallway,  
We're living on a set time,  
We gotta get out,  
Go far away._

She'd decided to go out with a few girlfriends that night, maybe to try and clear her head. Carys shouldn't have gone gone; seeing her husband dance, kiss and flirt with another girl; a younger, skinnier, prettier blonde girl, tore her apart.  
After that little display, Carys headed home and laid down on her bed in the darkness.  
Matsuda was almost there...almost with her again. As his plane landed in Heathrow, he raced out to the taxi rank and leapt into the nearest taxi, telling his driver where to go,  
He knew Carys needed saved.

She laid in bed for what felt like days, when in reality it was only hours. She knew Matt felt nothing; Matt could care less about the whole cheating thing. He could care less about it, and about how Carys felt.  
A part of her died when she watched him, and as she heard his footsteps echo down the hallway and out the door, the killer had left the hallway, and all she could do was roll onto her side, and sniffle, still in the clothes she'd worn the night before.  
The next thing she heard, could only be described as erratic running along the hallway, and she sat up as her front door burst open.

"Carys!" Matsuda called, and her eyes widened.

"Matsu!" she whispered urgently. Her bedroom door flew open, and he grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Come on. We gotta get you outta here. We're going back to Japan. Pack your stuff, Car."

It was as if everything made sense now, and she began to pack quickly, before following him outside and back into the taxi.

_We gotta get out,  
Go far away._


	7. Heaven Tonight

**MattxCarys, SoarxL, AngelxNear. Loosely based on the song Heaven Tonight by HIM.**

**

* * *

**

They'd all been there. They could all remember gazing into a set of loving eyes.  
Matt could remember gazing into Carys' burning hazel eyes.  
L could remember gazing into Soar's beautiful eyes, one slate grey and one ice blue.  
Near could remember gazing into entrancing aquamarine eyes; the eyes of his Angel.

Each one of them had been captivated. Captivated by the grace, the love, the beauty and the loyalty of each girl.  
Carys, gorgeous little Carys. Angel's best friend and partner in crime, the fiery Welsh girl who seemed to catch the redhead gamer's attention somehow. He'd watch her grow from an awkward little girl into the beautiful, graceful woman she was now. Of course, her attitude had never changed.  
She was still that fiery brunette he'd always known...and well...always loved.

Soar, strong, beautiful Soar. Before he went onto become the great detective he was, Soar had always amazed L. Birthday had always tried to steal the little auburn girl away from him, but he'd never succeed. Soar would somehow always return to L.  
And it was always like that. No matter what, Soar always returned to L's side, and when L almost died, he could remember her holding onto him, and sobbing, sobbing the three words he'd always feared saying to her. _I love you_.

Angel, beautiful, amazing Angel. The partner in crime to Carys and the one Near had always kept an eye on. Life had been a constant struggle for the white haired boy; Mello always wanted his way and wanted to be number one, and L's only successor.  
Of course, when L could not choose a successor, the post was given to Near and of course, he had to choose his own Watari, per say.  
Angel was the obvious choice and over time, they fell for each other, and fell for each other hard.  
Not once has Near told her he loves her; he doesn't tell her for fear of losing her. Just like his predecessor.

Hands traced across bare shoulders. It'd been the same for them all; each couple hopelessly in love under a reign of sheer terror, but what were they to do?  
They could live each day like it was their last and fight, or fall back and be crushed under a bloody reign of tyranny.  
They were all fighting, they all had laid their lives on the line.

"I'm in love with you." the redhead muttered into his lover's shoulder, tracing gentle butterfly kisses from her neck, down her shoulder and onto her back. She chuckled slightly and rolled over to face him, her face buried into his chest as he fingered tresses of chocolate brown hair between his fingertips.  
She reached up too, looking deep into his emerald eyes, before smiling and curling closer. They were both sweaty and recovering from a bout of sheer intimacy between them, naked bodies curled into each other and hearts still pounding.

"And I'm in love with you too." she whispered, almost silently as she snuggled closer. Matt smiled, kissed her forehead, before pulling the covers over them and wrapping his arms around her protectively.  
Even if it killed him, he'd protect her.

Thousands of miles away, Soar and L were laying in a similar way, Soar was gazing deep into L's onyx eyes, and as L pulled her closer, tracing his cold fingers across her frame, making sure to go over every curve; every dip, Soar couldn't help but smile and move even closer to the skinny detective.  
His lips brushed across her hair, across her cheeks and across her lips.  
He may not have said it often, but he ha his ways of proving his love to her, and this was one of them. Laying himself bare in front of her, she could see the scars he'd amassed over the years, Soar herself tracing cold fingers across his scars.  
The silence was broken when L finally spoke.

"You are my heaven tonight."

Staring out a cold bay window, Angel couldn't help but feel alone. Near was busy, and she had to amuse herself somehow.  
As Angel turned, a hand encircled itself around her wrist and she gasped, turning sharply to see who was there. She sighed with relief and smiled as she found Near standing there, one hand around her wrist and the other twiddling his hair.  
After telling her lover how he'd scared her, he simply smiled and began leading her through the cold house and into their warm bedroom. He kissed her with a great passion; and she couldn't help but kiss him back as fiercely, pulling at clumps of his white hair.  
Their lovemaking was passionate, and as they lay in the afterglow, Near kissed her, pulling her closer to him, before whispering in her ear "I'm in love with you."

Carys, Soar and Angel served more of a purpose to Matt, L and Near than they thought. They served as not only friends and lovers; or the White Queen, and pawns in the game Kira was playing, they served as the ones who'd fight to the bitter end by their lover's side, the girl's who'd die before they'd let anything happen to their lover.  
They were the strongest girls around. They had to be. They were all dancing with the devil.

FIN.


End file.
